Wine Stains
by rebeckon
Summary: He tries to kiss him; taste him like every other night they shared before. But when furious slurs of drunken lies send Roxas over the edge and out the door, Axel finally realizes he needs to clean up this mess, before it stains like wine. ONESHOT :D


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR AKUROKU OR ANYTHING... :c and that makes me sad. Like, legit. Anyway I wrote this at like twelve am five million months ago, so pardon any horribleness :D Please, PLEASE, read and review, for my sake? Hm? I'll love you dearly. **

"I love you…" Oceans of blue look up to me, warm and slightly fuzzy, like the outline of his lips that were formed into a small smile, his face blurred into his surroundings, and his fingers that found my wrist, holding on ever so longingly. He goes to pull me into his petite frame, my chin rested upon the crème of his skin; softness ruined by the presence of bone.

"You smell… like cinnamon and wine…" I hiccup, as his bubbly laughter fills the air around us, coaxing my slur of speech. He cradles me; slinking flesh exposed arms around me and up, locking us into an embrace by reaching over the shoulders. Our breaths mingle, intoxicating, the scent of wine heavy from mine.

"That's not me, Axel." I know this, but my brain is too busy spinning, my face flushing red to match the locks intertwined in the boy's grasp. An unsatisfying lust draws me closer, faces now no longer as distant; eyes once locked into stare; shut, as we saw with our passion.

Lips find lips, hands find skin, a familiar routine, as heat rushes between pressed bodies. I groan, nipping at his innocent features with hungry intentions, biting as rough as the pounding in my head. "Axel," he whispers, his voice altered into a distorted melody. "I want you…"

"You got me." I grunt into his neck, grabbing at his sides, a useless attempt to shut the boy up.

"Forever."

"Now's enough, kid…" Yanking at his shirt, I dare to rip it off in a drunken frenzy. His hand finds mine, softly pushing away access to his garments. Confusion rises, thick, palpable much like the tension in the air. I smirk, thrusting his arms and shirt away, a tear finding its way in an uneven line of the linen. "Relax."

"…Axel." The blonde whispers weakly and heart begging me to continue, mind urging me to stop. "Stop… can you… just, stop treating this like it's always an inebriated fling?"

"Fucking freshmen, too fucking emotionally attached. You don't know when to call it quits, eh? A 'fling' is all this is, all it ever was, kid. Why do you think I was smashed all the time?" Words begin to fly out, a slur of angered excuses, pitiful and heart wrenching lies. "Didn't you even notice, that I never said 'I love you' back? I hardly know your name." The truth lingered somewhere, maybe in the air, or in the crooks of tucked away smiles; he was no drunken fling. No, he couldn't be; I always craved more of his innocence attempting dominance over such a beast. I drank to forget who he was, I drank to fall out of love, and I drank because I enjoyed our moments too much for our own good… and it scared me.

Tears stung his eyes. "Asshole! Get off me!" Following his command, I moved, watching him fume as he pulled on his jacket in a fit of rage. "I gave up so much for a drunken bastard! My first time… And 'I love you'… My heart… Thanks, bastard! Now, I'm a fucking mess with a broken heart!" The blonde's hand slapped down the last of the wine, glass shattering against the hardwood floor of my living room, a red mess splattering all over.

The door slammed across the room, yet it felt like it had just been slammed into my face. It had all happened so quickly, blurred, mouths reacting acidly. I tumbled back onto the couch with a hearty groan, my ability to sit up depleting as I let my jumbled up mind over think. My eyes shut, I saw his face. And I thought, as I drowned in the scent of wine and misery, about how much harder the angel's bitter tears would be to erase than the wine stains.

My jade irises wake to morning light, sweet with a side of a pounding head. Lovely. A soft purr arose to my attention, magnified in sound with my throbbing. My eyes scan, my sight still a bit hazy from the night before. Before long, I end up at my door, cracked open to reveal the hallway.

And there, I see him; sprawled across the floor, arms tucked under head as a substitute for a pillow; sleeping. I subconsciously run a hand through my hair, pondering. Finally, I take him in my arms, bringing him to the couch we had spent the previous night on together. There, I long for him to awake, where his blue pools become all mine as I drown in them. They flutter open, then shut, not long enough for me to indulge, but I let him be.

"Roxas, I do know your name." I whispered, "And, I do love you. When you awake, Roxas… I'll clean up this mess. I swear, everything. My lies, your heart, your tear stains… But first, I think I'll start with these wine stains." I back away, groaning inwardly and outwardly at the scene. But, I decide it's worth it, for I swear; that angel smiled in his sleep.


End file.
